mischiefwarfarefandomcom-20200215-history
Closet
''Trigger warning 'Do not read the following if you are triggered by insanity, blood/vore, death, and unknown creatures .' ''' I suggest that you do not read if you are easily triggered by those subjects. When continuing, do keep in mind that I am not responsible for any possible thoughts afterwards for I have warned every viewer of this page in this small paragraph. Thank you for reading this notice, Mischief.Cat. '' ''Story''''' I know I wasn't insane. I just know it. People just can't see things as clearly as I can. Idiots. They're all idiots! My parents don't believe.. Haha, we'll see about that. As I laid in my bed staring up at the ceiling I can hear a quiet rap against my closet doors, what is it? Its that thing. YES, that thing. I can never get that picture out of my head. Black eyes, black skin that smelled of a rotting corpse. Oh how I should've known.. I knew what was going to happen. 'It" was going to take me into that closet and devour me whole. Wouldn't it? My bed was pressed up against the wall far away from the closet, yet.. it sounded so close.. Am I really going insane? What a pity. "I thought I told you to leave me alone," I whispered to the closet continuing to stare up at the ceiling. The creature continued to rap at the door, but it sounded more frequent and rougher. What does it want from me? I closed my eyes, resting quietly before reopening them. White ceiling, white walls. I looked around. Where am I? I was safely tucked into my bed and sleeping, how did I get here? I chuckled, before erupting in laughter struggling against something that kept my arms bounded. Hearing the pitter patter of footsteps a white door opened as nurses and doctors rushed in and kept my body down, "Patient 666, please! Calm down!" A male doctor yelled at me, before pulling out a syringe. As I watched the needle inch closer to me, I laughed "You really believe a pecky needle with a bunch of juice is going to calm me down?" I smiled while looking up at the ceiling before feeling the needle enter my vein. Feeling my eyes close I smiled finally feeling at peace. As I fell into a deep dark abyss, I could hear laughter or a small giggle. I reopened my eyes and saw everyone on the ground, blood everywhere their bodies were not even distinguishable. I saw a pair of small feet before looking up, a small girl. Probably around the age of six raising her head slowly. What I saw was horror, it was almost the same thing I've seen in my childhood, I smiled. The little girl held out her hand and smiled back "Let's go home big brother," she held my hand as my closet door appeared slowly opening. The Closet is my home, and it always has been. Category:Stories